<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are enough by goodforthegarbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408349">you are enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodforthegarbage/pseuds/goodforthegarbage'>goodforthegarbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodforthegarbage/pseuds/goodforthegarbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is pissed off because he threw his first points away at Imola. Alex tries to be there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the idea of these two after imola just got stuck in my head, i hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was close. So fucking close. His first ever points in F1 were just minutes away from him. But he didn’t get them because of a mistake. Because of <em>his</em> mistake, the worst mistake of his entire racing career. He really put his car into the wall under the safety car. Even after coming back to the team garage and after giving his first few interviews, he still could not quite believe it. And although many people had told him to not worry about the incident too much, he was incredibly mad at himself and didn’t really want to see anyone.</p><p>After coming back to his hotel room, he made the compulsory phone calls with his parents and his siblings. On most occasions he appreciated talking to them, evaluating his race and hearing what was going on in their lives. George loved his family sincerely but after today he was just happy when he ended the last phone call with his sister. Before he could think about his race for a millionth time that evening, he turned on his laptop and opened Netflix. George just wanted to get distracted and turned on some reality show. Did he like the series? No, not really, but at least there were people even more stupid than him.</p><p>When George was just five minutes into the first episode, he heard someone knocking on his door. He ignored the sound and instead turned up the volume of his laptop. The person outside his hotel room knocked again but George didn’t even think about opening the door. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice from outside the room.</p><p>“George, I know you are there, please open the door!” George sighed. Alex. Of course, who else than him would be this annoying and wouldn’t stop knocking on his door? Still, George didn’t move and hoped Alex would realize he didn’t want to talk to him.</p><p>“George, PLEASE.” It was Alex again and George couldn’t further ignore the desperation in his best friend’s voice. He got up from his bed slowly and only reluctantly. When George opened the door, Alex slipped into his hotel room before George couldn’t even say anything. Alex sunk down into one of the big armchairs in the hotel room and George sat down on his bed with an expectant expression on his face.</p><p>“Why are you here?” “I wanted to check on you.” George was annoyed. “You could’ve just called me or sent me a text or something.”</p><p>Alex smiled bitterly. “Oh yes, sure, because you would have answered immediately just how you opened the door the second I knocked.” “Whatever”, George snarled.</p><p>“So, how are you?”, Alex tried again. George frowned. “Amazing, ever crashed out behind a safety car? I can only recommend it, feels great. Oh, and what makes it even better is when you’re about to score your first ever points. Adds some spice to it”, he answered sarcastically.</p><p>“George, please-”, Alex started but George cut him off. “What Alex? What do you want me to say? ‘Today was not too good, but points will come’ or ‘It’s good I’ve made this experience’ and ‘What doesn’t kill me, makes me stronger’? We both know this was not the first time I could’ve scored points, yet I messed up. Again. I know our car is shit, but I have to use the few opportunities I get and so far, I’ve never done that. I didn’t know before either, but it seems like I crack under pressure. Maybe I am just not good enough to-“</p><p>“Okay now, that’s enough”, Alex interrupted him. “Do you really want to tell me you’re not good? You won GP3 in an incredible manner and I have to admit your F2 season wasn’t too bad either. You’ve put the Williams in positions where it naturally shouldn’t be in and you’re trying to tell me it’s not enough? George, I can imagine, how you must be feeling right now, but all this will make you an even better driver.”</p><p>“Alex, you don’t know shit. You didn’t come into F1 as the F2 champion, as a junior driver of the best team in the world right now, as the man for the future, did you? You’re not waiting for your damn first point in F1 since almost two seasons, are you? You’re just casually driving that Red Bull out there after only half a season in F1 and you’re telling me you know how I feel?” George was shaking.</p><p>After this outburst Alex stood up and made his way to the hotel room door. “If you really think ‘casually driving’ is what I am doing right now, the best thing for me is to leave at this point probably.” </p><p>As Alex reached the door, George stood up and said quietly: “No, Alex, please stay. You know that’s not how I feel about you.”</p><p>Alex turned around and looked at his best friend, the hurt in his eyes clearly visible: “How do you feel about me then?” “You’re one of the best and most talented drivers I’ve ever raced against and fuck I know you deserve so much better treating than Red Bull give you. They don’t even know what an amazing racing driver you are, apparently. On your best days you can definitely be on par with the best this sport has ever seen and you deserve the world. More podiums, wins or even championships. You are one of the most precious human beings I had the joy to meet in my life and I am so glad I can consider you my friend. I can always count on you and even when I am an arsehole like today, I’ve somehow managed to not make you walk away. Please Alex, just know you’re worth it and I will always have your back because I lov- <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Alex's face impressions changed from hurt to surprise. He opened and closed his mouth, just to open it again. “What did you just say?!” “Nothing. Only that you’re quite a good driver.” George’s cheeks were blushing. </p><p>“Do you tell every good driver you love them?” “Alex, I am so sorry, I didn’t want to say that. It’s okay, I know you probably-”, George was unable to speak any further because he felt Alex lips on his own, the Thai driver having cupped George’s face with his hands. Now it was the Brit’s turn to look surprised. “What the-“ “I think I like you too, you little dumbass.”</p><p>“You… you… like me… too?”, George stuttered. “That’s what I just said, yeah”, Alex confirmed. “Alex, please don’t play any games with me”, George muttered, his face only inches away from Alex’s. The person he considered his best friend, but also the boy he fell for years ago. </p><p>“Why should I? George, we’ve known each other for so many years now. I don’t know when exactly it happened, but at some point, I realized that you are more than just a normal friend to me. Out of everyone I ever had in my life you always meant the most to me. And when I realized I had feelings for you I didn’t tell you, because I was afraid to lose you, but now it’s different.” Alex smiled at the Brit shyly. “It is indeed.” George closed the tiny gap between them and pulled Alex into another kiss. He placed his hands on Alex’s hips, the Thai’s hands still cupping his face and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart.</p><p>“So, you and me really is a thing now?”, George asked, still a little insecure. “If you want it to be, yes”, Alex grinned. “There’s nothing I’d want more. Boyfriends?” “Boyfriends”, Alex answered and pressed another kiss on George’s lips. They leaned more into one another and fell onto the bed, completely entangled with one another. </p><p>In their small breathing pauses between their kisses they couldn’t stop smiling at each other.</p><p>“You look cute with swollen lips.”<br/>
“I love you too, you little muppet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>